


By the Way, He's in Love With You

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie meets Cas, suddenly everything Dean and Charlie had (not) talked about at Moondoor makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Way, He's in Love With You

 Dean collapsed onto his bed in the hotel room they'd just checked in to. 

“It's never just a simple salt-and-burn anymore, is it, Sammy?” he groaned. Sam smirked and opened his laptop. “Oh no. You are _not_ looking for another job right now. No way, Sam. Give it twenty four hours, would you? Just for once?” Dean knew he was whining, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Sam was opening his mouth to protest when there was a knock on the door. The brothers looked at each other, foreheads wrinkled in confusion. Dean shot up and, grabbing his gun off the table, walked over to the door and cracked it open a tiny amount. He was met with a familiar shock of red hair and an irritable, 

“Not you guys again. What kind of monster asshole are we dealing with now?” Dean's mouth curled up in a half-smirk. 

“Charlie?” he asked, pulling the door open more fully and leaning over to set his gun down on the table. “That you?” His voice was suspicious. “How'd you know we were here?” 

“Your car isn't exactly inconspicuous, you know. I saw you drive past me, and there's only two motels in this town. You weren't hard to find. And if you're here, that means monsters, so let me in so we can figure this out and you can get out of here?” she said, her voice almost pleading at the end. Dean grinned and stepped back, opening the door further to let her in. 

“Already taken care of, Charlie, we're actually done. It was just a haunting this time.” Charlie let out an audible sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank god,” she said. “I really wasn't looking forward to meeting one of your scarier friends. Again.” She sat down in the chair opposite Sam. Just then, there was a slight fluttering sound. Dean spun around. 

“Hello Dean.” 

“C...Cas.” Dean stammered, stepping back quickly from the too-close angel. “You're back. It's uh, good to see you, man.” 

“Yes. I apologise for my delayed return. Returning Samandriel's body was complicated. However, it is finished now.” Cas' eyes drifted to Charlie, who was staring at Cas with a look of confusion on her face. “Hello,” he said. 

“Uh, hey,” she said. 

“Glad to hear you got it taken care of, Cas,” Dean said. “Uh, this is Charlie. She's a friend, it's all good.” He was struggling to keep his voice casual. “So,” he said, his voice becoming artificially bright. “Who wants dinner? I'm gonna go get burgers.” He reached behind Charlie to where his jacket was hanging off the back of the chair she was sitting on. 

“I'll come with you,” she said, standing up. 

“Cas, do me a favour? Make sure Sam's not looking for another job yet?” Cas nodded. 

“Of course,” he said. Dean slid his jacket over his shoulders and left the hotel room quickly, Charlie close on his heels. 

“So is he the one, then?” Charlie asked conversationally as they walked the two blocks towards the diner Dean had been determined to try since they'd passed it on the way into the town. 

“The...what? Charlie, what're you talking about?” Dean asked, forcing a laugh. 

“The one you broke up with. Gotta say, Dean, I didn't actually expect that, I'm usually way better at guessing that kind of thing. You're full of surprises.” 

“Charlie, I didn't...Cas and I have never...no, you're wrong.” Charlie grabbed Dean's wrist and stopped walking, stopping him in his tracks as well. She pulled on his wrist to turn him and looked directly into his eyes with a skeptical look on her face. The doubt faded from her eyes when she registered the look on Dean's face. 

“You didn't break up with him...you're in love with him, though, aren't you?” she said. Her voice was quieter now and held a note of understanding. 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Dean said gruffly. “C'mon, can we get moving? I'm starving.” He started to walk and heard Charlie sigh in frustration before following. 

They arrived back at the motel half an hour later. Dean held a couple of bags of food and Charlie with her hands full of a cardboard tray carrying drinks. 

“Sammy!” he said as they entered. “Got your rabbit food. And they had pie! Cas, I didn't know if you were hungry but I brought you a cheeseburger anyway.” 

“I don't need to eat, Dean. But I do like cheeseburgers very much. Thank you.” Dean tried to hide his grin as a little burst of happiness shot through him at Cas' words. Charlie stared at him knowingly. Dean coughed and started handing out food. 

“So Cas – do you mind if I call you that?” Charlie asked. Castiel nodded. 

“It does seem to have stuck,” he said. Charlie grinned. 

“Dean was telling me all about you. Quite a story you've got.” Cas shifted slightly uncomfortably in his seat perched at the end of Dean's bed. 

“Ah, yes, I suppose so,” he said. 

“Dean tells me you like cartoons.” 

“I enjoy the questions of human existence that they explore, yes. I am fascinated by the fact that these are meant for children and yet I have observed adults who cannot comprehend the messages being delivered in such simple ways.” Charlie grinned and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah...me too,” she said slowly before looking over at Dean with a look of disbelief on her face. The message was clear. _You sure know how to pick 'em._ “So, Cas. Got any special lady angels waiting around for you?” she said casually. Dean shot her a glare worthy of one of Sam's patented bitchfaces. 

“Ah, no,” Castiel replied. “First of all, I have never been sexually interested in any of my siblings.” At that, Charlie shrugged and nodded. “Second of all, even were we not related I find very little in Heaven to be of interest to me anymore.” Charlie studied Castiel carefully, noting the way his eyes kept drifting towards Dean before Castiel would pull his gaze back to look at Charlie again. 

“Something interesting on earth?” she asked innocently. Castiel stared at his hands, which were fidgeting in his lap. 

“There are...many interesting things on earth, Charlie. I find humans to be quite fascinating.” Charlie grinned and nodded. 

“I bet you do,” she said, winking at him. Cas stared at her, confusion evident on his face. Dean swallowed hard. 

“I'm gonna turn on the TV,” he said loudly, clearly trying to change the subject as he stood up and moved to grab the remote control before settling himself on his bed, leaning against the headboard. Sam remained at his computer at the small table and Charlie quickly sat herself on Sam's bed. Cas remained sitting slightly awkwardly at the end of Dean's bed. 

“Sit down and stay awhile, Cas!” Charlie said cheerfully. She glanced at the TV. “Dr. Sexy, M.D.? Really Dean?” she raised an eyebrow. Dean shrugged, trying not to tense visibly as Castiel apparently took Charlie's advice and scooted backwards on Dean's bed, settling himself against the headboard beside Dean. 

“It's a guilty pleasure, okay?” came his usual defensive response. Charlie laughed. 

“Sure it is.” Dean rolled his eyes at her. Yup, she was definitely the little sister he'd never wanted. They fell silent for a few minutes, watching the drama unfold on the screen. After a few minutes, Charlie stood up. 

“Gotta use the little girl's room,” she said cheerfully. She walked towards the tiny bathroom and entered it, closing the door behind her. She'd been in there less than thirty seconds when her voice rang out again. 

“Dean, can you pass me a roll of toilet paper? I think they must keep it in the closet out there.” Dean rolled his eyes and got up off the bed, getting out a roll of toilet paper from the small closet on the other side of the bathroom. 

“I'm not coming in while you do your thing, Charlie. You're gonna have to crack the door yourself to get it.” he called through the door. The door opened a small amount. A clearly still fully-dressed Charlie poked her arm out and yanked Dean's head down. 

“Dean Winchester, I swear to god if you do not make a move on that angel who is so obviously in love with you before I leave this hotel tonight I am pushing you on top of him myself,” she hissed quickly before releasing his head and taking the roll from him. “Thanks Dean!” she said in her cheerful tone as she shut the door. Dean rolled his eyes and headed back to the bed , retaking his seat beside Castiel and leaving a few inches between them. It was only a few moments later before Charlie left the bathroom, glanced at the space between Dean and Cas and sent Dean an extremely pointed glance. 

Which Dean, of course, pretended to ignore. 

*****

A few hours later, Charlie stood up. 

“Well, this has been great, but I should split. Ya know, since you don't need me to save the world again. Hey Sam, show me where the vending machine is?” she asked. Sam stood up, nodding. 

“Uh, yeah, sure, Charlie,” he said. 

“Thanks!” she said cheerfully, pulling on her jacket. As she opened the door to leave, she turned around. 

“Nice to meet you, Cas. By the way? Dean's in love with you.” She left the room in a hurry, Sam close on her tail, shutting the door behind them. 

“Thank God you finally said something, those two have been driving me crazy for four years,” he said with a grin. 

Still inside the hotel room, Dean and Cas had returned to their favourite pastime of staring at one another. 

“Uh, Cas, look, what Charlie said – you know, you don't really want to listen to her, I mean, she's great and all but she...” Dean stammered. 

“Dean,” Cas said, effectively cutting him off. 

“Uh, yeah, Cas?” he asked. 

“Charlie does not seem to be a dishonest person.” 

“Well, uh, no, I guess not, I mean, she's kind of honest to a fault sometimes, really, she's got no filter, _can'tkeepadamnsecret_ ,” the last four words came out in a rush before he realised what he'd said. His eyes flicked to Cas' lips unintentionally. 

“Dean,” Cas said again. 

“Yeah Cas?” Dean replied, feeling his stomach start to turn nervously. 

“I believe I love you, too,” Cas said quietly. Dean's jaw dropped slightly as his gaze met Castiel's. 

“You...” Dean stammered, not entirely sure what he was hearing. Cas stared at him intently for a moment before leaning forward quickly, clearing the space between the two of them and pressing his lips to Dean's firmly. Dean froze in shock for a moment before returning the kiss. Never in his dreams (not that he'd given it much thought, of course) had he expected Castiel to be the instigator. He lifted a hand and tentatively brushed it over Cas' cheek before the angel pulled back slightly, settling himself back on his knees. There was a small smile on his face. Dean grinned. 

“Thanks, Charlie,” he muttered quietly before leaning forward to kiss Cas again, raking a hand through the other man's hair before resting it on the back of his head. 


End file.
